


Hush

by Estelle



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Sebastian comforts Hawke after Leandra's death
Relationships: Male Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> I really wanted to write something for you, but it got a little depressing. Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to Sunny for the beta!

It has been a few days since Leandra’s death, and Hawke still felt like he was in a trance. He still couldn’t believe that she was gone, and that he hadn’t been able to save her. If only he had been faster, or paid more attention, or done something, _anything_ differently, she would still be alive.

These thoughts kept circling in his head, and he didn’t know how to break out of it. He hadn’t been to see any of his friends, instructing Bodhan to send everyone away at the door, and the meals that Orana prepared for him went largely untouched.

He just wandered around the estate, keeping the door to his mother’s room closed, telling himself that if he didn’t see that it was empty, it really wasn’t.

At some point, he was sitting in on his bed, staring at nothing, when suddenly, Sebastian was standing in the door.

Hawke wanted to shout at him, to reprimand Bodhan for letting him in, to get angry at someone other than himself, but he only had the energy for a sigh.

“Hawke”, Sebastian greeted, still standing awkwardly in the door, as if he wasn’t quite sure of his welcome.

“Sebastian”, he managed in return, his voice sounding rough from disuse. He wanted to ask him why he was here, but he figured that that was quite pointless, and he didn’t really have it in him to say more right now.

“Can I sit with you?”, Sebastian asked, his familiar, drawling accent calming Hawke down somewhat.

He accomplished a nod, and Sebastian came over, sitting down on the bed next to him, close but not quite touching.

“May I?”, he asked, leaving the choice to Hawke, and when he got another nod, he wrapped his arm around him.

Leaning into him, Hawke realises how much he needed this. He had tried to be strong and shut everyone out, but of course Sebastian was easily able to see beyond his facade and break down his walls.

He felt the tears come, tears that were probably long overdue, and when Sebastian started stroking up and down his back soothingly, he finally let himself cry.

“I’m sorry”, he choked out, and Sebastian pulled him even closer.

“It’s alright. I’m here for you”, he reassured him and kept murmuring encouragements into his hair. 

Hawke wasn’t really listening, but the comforting familiarity of Sebastian’s voice and just his closeness helped him relax minutely, and when Sebastian pressed a kiss to his head, he finally felt like not everything in the world was dark and hopeless.


End file.
